swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Razor Relaxes in Megakat Hotel (Banned SWAT Kats episode)
Plot : After defeating The Metallikats. Razor takes his younger sister, Chloe to the Megakat Hotel. In the room. Razor was having sex with Chloe. TRANSCRIPT: ACT ONE: Razor: Molly: (evil laughs) Ooh, so that's the only Mac: Chloe: (muffling) Molly: Oh ho. Can't hear you anything, sweetie. Hmm? Mac: Chloe: (muffling) Mac: Razor: Haai-Yaah! (kicks Molly's tail) Molly: Ow! Hey! Whatcha do that for?! Razor: Ha! You leave my sister alone Right NOW! Molly: That's what you think! Mac, Get that! Mac: Roger that! Razor: (smirk giggles) Looks like you're gonna get me! (uses his glovatrix) Targeting airborne missiles. Mac: Waaah! Oof! Razor: Eureka! Molly: Noo! You shot Mac! Ooh It's not over yet 'til ya gonna be sorry for once! I'm gonna- Razor: Time to put her down to smithereens! Molly: Huh? Aaaah!! Razor: Bingo! I did it! (unties Chloe) Chloe: (sighs) Ooh, Razor! You're so brave! (hugs Razor) Razor: Chloe! I'm so glad you're safe now. Chloe: (sighs) (hugs Razor) I'm so worried about you. Razor: (hugs Chloe) There, there, sis. You're okay. Chloe: I know. Right? Razor: Right. At least we're together now. Just the two of us. (Razor and Chloe purring and kissing at each other) Razor: (carries Chloe) Come on, sis. Let's go home now. (Razor carries Chloe while walking an entrance of Megakat Hotel.) Razor: Well, Chloe. Looks like this is our neighborhood. Chloe: Really? Razor: Yeah, really. Here it goes. (inside the Megakat Hotel) Razor: Whoa! This place looks awesome. And look! There's an elevator. Let's go up to see the room 113. (up to the elevator, Razor and Chloe walks to the hallway. There is the room 113) Razor: Here we are. This is us. Room 113. (uses his card to swipe, then unlock the door) Chloe: Uh, Razor? Are you sure this is our home? Razor: Uh..Yeah, well sort of. This is our bed. Chloe: Wow! Razor: (lies down on a bed) (arms behind head) Aaaah...Mmmm....Isn't this so comfortable that we are in peace. Chloe: Yeah. (lies down on a bed with Razor, and hugs him) Razor: (turns on a tv) (hugs Chloe) Chloe: (Razor and Chloe both purring and kissing at each other) Razor: (gets off of a bed) (sniffs) Wooh. Man, is our outfits so smelly. Chloe: Uh huh. Razor: Wanna remove our outfits, sis? Chloe: You bet. (as Razor takes his uniform and his helmet off while Chloe takes her outfit off. Razor still wearing his mask on. They're naked.) Razor: Wooah, sis. Look at your boobs. Chloe: Mmm..Nice and wiggly. And look at your penis. Razor: (giggles) Nice and smooth. Ready, sis? Chloe: Yes. Razor: Then, get on! (Razor and Chloe gets on a bed) Razor: (arms behind his head) Aaaaahh....(wiggles his toes) This is the life. Chloe: Yeah. (Razor and Chloe begins to have a sex. First, Chloe sucks his penis) Razor: Mmmm....oooooo....mmmmm..... Chloe: Mmmm....mmmmm.....Tasty......mmmmmm Razor: Ooooo.....No.......Oooooo.... Chloe: Oooooooo.....I know..(rides his penis) Razor: Oooooooo......mmmmm...Aaaaahh...Hoooh..This is so great. Chloe: (keeps riding on his penis) It sure is. Razor: Yeeeeahh.........mmmmm.....Come here you... Chloe: Woah! (Razor and Chloe both kissing lips at each other while doing missionary) Razor: Puurrrrrrrrrrrrrfect. Ain't ya, Chloe? Chloe: Yeah. Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.......... Razor: Chloe: Razor: Goodnight, sis. (kisses Chloe's cheek) turns off the lights) (snores) (The next morning. at 7:56 AM. Razor and Chloe keep sleeping) Razor: (yawns) Good morning, sis. Chloe: Did you Razor: Yes. I'm always go and come thirsty. (gets off of a bed, then he stopped a refrigerator, grabbed a carton of milk, and opens it.) Chloe: (get off of a bed) Razor: (drink gulps a milk while rubbing his belly) (belches) Mmmm..Good thing this carton hold a mega carton of milk. Chloe: You said it. Razor: Chloe: Razor: (Razor and Chloe grabbed their bathrobes, and wear it on. Then they get out of their room, and walked in to the indoor pool.) Razor: Woah! Look at that! A pool! Chloe: So that's what it calls a skinny-dipping. Razor: Right you are, sis. (dips his toes in a water) (shivers) Brrrrrrrrrrr...Woooo..Man, this is sooo cold. I'll show ya. Come on. Chloe: (giggles) Wow! Isn't it the coolest pool? Razor: (arms behind his head while floating) (giggles) Yeah. (wiggles his toes) Chloe: Woah, Jake. Your bulge. I think I wanna see it. (sucks his bulge) Razor: (giggles) Hey, that'll made me ticklish! (giggles) Chloe: Mmmmm...Tasty..... Razor: (giggles happily) No! It's not tasty at all! (giggles) So cut it out now! (giggles) Chloe: Mew. Razor: Aaaww..so cute... Chloe: (Razor and Chloe go underwater, and both kissing to each other) Razor: Brrrrrrrr....Man, soo cool! (Razor and Chloe both laugh) Chloe: I'm sure it was fun. Wanna see jacuzzi? Go ahead. Try it! Razor: Okay. (Razor and Chloe gets off the pool, then they're Razor: Woooooh..It's soooo hot! (arms behind head) Aaaaaahhhh.......Mmmmm.....Now this is awesome. Ain't ya, sis? Chloe: Yeah. (giggles) Sweet. Razor: Oooooh..your boobies are soooo cute....I'm gonna touch it. (massages her boobs gently) Meoooww...mreeoowwrrrr...hmmm...Roooarr...mmmm...puurrrrrrrrr.....(licks and slurps her nipples) Mmmmmm..... Chloe: Hey. Cut it out. (giggles) Razor: (licks her face) Chloe: (giggles) Razor: Chloe: (lift his legs up to see his penis) Ooh my. A cute bulge. I wanna see it again. (sucks his penis) Mmmm... Razor: (giggles) Hey, cut that out, not this again! (giggles) Chloe: Mmmmm......... Razor: Oooo...mmmm..... ACT TWO: (Inside the Enforcer office) Commander Feral: T-Bone: Toby: Fido: Take a look at a screen, squirts. Now it's what we called a "Special Sex Tape". Toby: Let me see it. (T-Bone and his brothers sees Razor and Chloe having sex on a screen. They're gasped) T-Bone: Ooooh Now he should be in big trouble. Commander! Razor fucks his sister! Commander Feral: Sorry, kiddo. There's nothing we can do about it right now. Toby: Agreed. T-Bone: Come on! This is serious! You said if we better find out for Razor and his sister- Toby: Can it, squirt! Feral and I can handle this any better! Fido: How come he and Chloe still having sex while relaxing at Megakat Hotel, T-Bone? T-Bone: Trust me, squirt. (In Megakat Hotel) Razor: I'm gonna get something so thirsty to drink. Chloe: Okay. (Razor get out of jacuzzi, he grabbed a coin, then he stopped for a vending machine, and he chooses a Cola. then he gets back to jacuzzi.) Razor: Bingo. (opens a can of Cola, drink gulps, and he burps) Aaaah...(burps) whew... Chloe: You made a gas on me? Razor: Mmm..no. Excuse me. Chloe: Razor: (30 minutes later. Razor and Chloe gets out of jacuzzi, then they go back to Room 113) Razor: Chloe: Razor: Chloe: ACT THREE: Callie: (opens the door) Hey, you two, I'm home. Hey! Did you two enjoy spending time together? Razor: Yeah. We're so glad to see you Callie. Callie: Razor: (In Enforcer office) Felina: (opens the door) Awww...Ain't Fido: (smirks) Really? Is it? Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Banned Episodes Category:Sex Tape Episodes